


新月與雪花

by Isisjelly



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Female yue&yukito？, Gen, Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisjelly/pseuds/Isisjelly
Summary: 主角李鷹，是家有五歲惡魔絕非妹控的李家十歲好男兒！喜歡媽媽尊敬爸爸祖母大人就是神的五好少年在十歲的夏季裡擬似遇上了戀愛問題，唯一的軍師只有貪吃的布偶一只，未來勘憂無比！雖然標題這麼文藝內容這麼介紹但這絕對不是戀愛番！警告︰從來沒有思考結局所以最後肯定是個坑！這是個時而搞笑時而憂傷的小故事，基調就是這麼任性！以上提示完畢，無所畏懼的勇士請入甕吧以下！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 抱歉一開始我就玩死了哥嫂…所以有個警告還是最好的對吧我連標籤都放了！
> 
> ps.我保證主角不是妹控而是一股清流（（（？

雪花和新月是一對太過奇怪的孩子。

這是所有認識這對雙胞胎姐弟的人們給予的評語。

聰慧，冷漠而神秘的孩子們。

這對姐弟相當安靜，雙胞胎很少和其他人進行互動，一同出現，一同行動，似乎他們的世界只有彼此，從沒有人知道孩子獨自行動時去哪？做了什麼？

即使有關心孩子們的人主動接近，但沒有一個有心人士抓住雙胞胎最後去了哪。

太過詭異。

和孩子的父母一樣，木之本夫婦離奇的身故。

警方從未調查到真相，許多人猜測這也許是一樁入室搶劫造成的災難，但沒有任何錢財的損失，並且命案現場只有木之本先生的屍體，以及被隱藏起來飽受嚇的兩個孩子外，沒有人發現木之本太太的身體，只有大量的血跡證實這可憐的女人不可能幸運的存活下來。

最終這是一莊懸而未決的懸案，而認識這對美好家庭的人們則為此唏噓與遺憾。

 

 

李鷹嘆了口氣，幾經波折之後，這個十歲的孩子終於踏上了日本友知鎮的土地，香港飛達日本的旅途很短暫，但他不太喜歡長程搭車。

而他的母親顯然相當開心，因為她終於回到了朝思暮想的故鄉，這位年輕的母親像個孩子一樣的蹦跳著熟悉的途徑前進，渾然沒有一個帶著孩子的家長的自覺，更讓人無法聯想現在目前名為李櫻的女性是一位強大的魔法師。

「媽媽，我們要先到外祖父的家嗎？」李鷹終於忍不住開口了，他並非不能忍受炎炎夏日的濕熱，武術訓練的環境遠比現在的處境更殘酷，只是媽媽從來沒有說明行程，所以他想先弄清楚接下來的目的。

「沒錯，我們要住在你外祖父家，然後隔天我們要和你的知世阿姨見面，鷹（イーグル/Īguru）也很久沒看到外祖父了吧？」

沒有懷疑為什麼母親突然以日語叫自己的名字，鷹沉浸於即將見到外祖父的喜悅當中︰「我不太記的上次看到外祖父的時間了，但是我很喜歡外祖父送我的禮物！」

「當然，你那時只有五歲，爸爸特地飛到香港來為你慶生呢，他一定會很高興你這麼珍惜他的禮物！」

李鷹用力點頭強調他的意思，這一點非常像他的母親︰「我喜歡書！但是我記得外祖父的料理也很棒！」

「沒錯！爸爸做的點心最棒了！」黃色的絨毛玩偶從櫻隨身的手提包中跳了出來大聲歡呼。

「你終於醒了！」

櫻興嘆著，一上車之後守護者就睡著了，顯然酷熱的氣溫和點心的呼喚叫醒了他。

「可魯...」即始街道上沒有行人，但櫻也不再是一個青澀無慮的孩子，她是兩個孩子的母親，即使另一個孩子現在想要黏著她的父親，她也不再能沒有顧忌的讓人撞見守護者的存在。

「沒關係沒關係！現在又沒有人，我可是確定周圍沒人才出來的！」絨毛的守護者揮揮手自信的宣布︰「而且裡面太熱了，我受不了了！」

「可魯明明就是太陽的守護者，為什麼卻一點都不耐熱？」

鷹傾吐了長久以來的疑問，而他的疑問直白而真誠，完全不像他父親當年的態度，也許這是因為母親的影響，可魯完全無法反對。

「孩子，不要太認真，生活就是要盡情體驗，否則就會像你爸爸一樣變得嚴肅又無聊！」

「我不認為爸爸很無聊，雖然他的確很嚴肅，有時也有點囉唆。」鷹非常認真的為他的父親辯駁︰「我反而認為是你太散漫了，你上次真正的鍛煉是什麼時候？」

這讓可魯忍無可忍，這小子怎麼能忽視他的付出認為自己無所事事？

「我一直都保持著運動！孩子，你以為沒人的時候是誰照顧你的小妹妹？！甚至連跳（跳）都不想待在她身邊一秒鐘！」

「我不認為照顧小孩是種運動...」

豆子般的眼睛以從未有過極其嚴肅的方式盯著十歲的孩子，讓他不自覺的吞了口水，他說錯了什麼嗎？

「你果然是個小鬼，你知道該怎麼幫嬰兒換尿布嗎？」

「......不？」

十歲的孩子非常疑惑，但是他的確無法想像幫一個嬰兒換尿布，不，他死都不敢碰那種玩臭死人的玩意！

「而且那還是你的尿布！而接下來我居然還得連續幫你們兄妹倆換尿布，你知道這對我而言是多大的屈尊嗎？」

「什麼！」

櫻微笑著接過可魯，將他捧在手裡感謝他︰「謝謝你可魯，我知道你是最棒的！待會回到家，爸爸說準備了好多點心，其中一個大蛋糕是要給你的！」

「蛋糕！」

那張毛茸茸的臉以從未有過的方式被點亮，可魯開心的到處亂竄︰「蛋糕！我的蛋糕！我們快點回家吧，爸爸肯定等不及了！」

「是是是，你只是想吃蛋糕而已吧？不要忘家裡還有其他人！」

「當然，還有我的姪子姪女 - ！？新月和雪花不知道他們有沒有收到我之前送的禮物」

「你什麼時候送禮物給他們的？！」

聽到自己表親的名字，讓李鷹一陣縮瑟，可魯的禮物當然是他幫忙郵寄給他遠在日本的親戚，原本他以為母親也知道這件事......嗯，很顯然她沒有被告知。

「這是一個驚喜，說出去就沒有意思了！」

「話不是這麼說，我也有禮物想要送給雙胞胎啊！」

說好守護者出於對主人的尊重呢？顯然沒有這回事。

但這不是李鷹介意的部份。

他介意的是他的表親。

說實話他並不熟識那對據說和自己年紀相仿的表兄和表姐，木之本雪花和木之本新月，這對雙胞胎姐弟，他對他們僅有的回憶是五歲那年的生日外公帶著他們來到李家大宅院拜訪。

雖然母親說過不能以貌取人，第一印象並不可靠，但他仍然對這兩個安靜的不可思議的親戚感到毛骨悚然，雙胞胎不太喜歡和外人說話，連其他孩子也沒有，總是安靜的在大宅許可的部份到處閒逛，他們就像幽靈一樣無處可見卻又隨處可見，有時眼角會掃過兩道白色的影子，甚至聽到他們像迴聲般的低語，但是當你回頭後那地方卻完全沒有人影的存在。

外公來訪短短的三天裡頭，李鷹就不只一次發現這對雙胞胎躲在陰暗的拐角處，不知竊竊私語著什麼，當時他最小的堂弟已經被嚇哭不只一次了！李家是個驅魔歷史悠久的道士家族，但是這三天卻攀上了最多撞鬼故事的巔峰！

鷹認為他的家族已經夠古怪了，雖然只要是魔法師家族就沒有一個是相對正常的，但是他沒想到還有人可以比他們更怪？

但不管怎麼害怕，李鷹無法永遠迴避他的表姐和表哥，因為那是媽媽唯一的哥哥的孩子，當其他孩子開始躲避的時候只有他不能表現出畏縮，雖然就算他主動搭話雙胞胎的反應也很冷淡就是了。

他當然希望能依照媽媽的願望和表姐表哥好好相處，但是當哥哥和姊姊臉上出現那樣若有似無的飄忽表情的時候，老實說，很難。

而大人們根本沒有幫助，有一半的大人就是鬧出那些鬼故事的最大功臣，哼！而另一半的人根本就不理解小孩的心思！

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉一開始我就玩死了哥嫂…所以有個警告還是最好的對吧我連標籤都放了！
> 
> ps.我保證主角不是妹控而是一股清流（（（？


	2. Chapter 2

 
    
    
    當熟悉的獨棟房屋出現在眼前時，櫻和可魯雀躍的心情攀上了新的高峰，與之相比的則是十歲男孩愈加低落的心思。
    
    
    
      
    
    媽媽甚至沒有說明他們什麼時候結束拜訪日本的假期，一想到要和一對幽靈一樣古怪親戚住在一起，他愈加確定這個月的暑假即將變得淒慘無比，他不怕鬼怪，真的，只是和鬼住在一起的事實永遠無法令人開心。
    
    
    
      
    
    通過前庭的閘門，櫻手中的鑰匙還沒處碰到門鎖，家中的大門就應聲而開，帶著眼鏡，溫柔的褐髮老人展開了熱烈的笑容歡迎他的女兒回家。
    
    
    
      
    
    「櫻，歡迎回家！」  
    
    「爸爸！」
    
    
    
      
    
    木之本藤隆擁抱了他終於回家的孩子，並與迎面而來的小生物搭招呼。
    
    
    
      
    
    「歡迎回家，可魯！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「好久不見藤隆爸爸！」  
    
      
    
    可魯來回漂浮在木之本藤隆身邊，似乎是想要搜尋蛋糕的存在，李鷹忍住所有不禮貌的舉動，上前向外祖父問候。
    
    
    
      
    
    木之本藤隆以同樣的熱烈歡迎他的外孫︰「好久不見了鷹，你又長高了！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我已經十歲了外公！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「當然，我總是忘記孩子的成長的很快，」老人感嘆的說著︰「這麼久不見在我映像中你還是那麼小！快進來吧，外面很熱，你們一路從車站走來肯定也累了，我們到屋內休息吧」。
    
    
    
      
    
    他伸手幫忙把行李提進屋內，已他這個年齡的人來說仍然相當矯健有力，鷹跟著大人們進入室內，照著日本的禮儀在玄關處脫下鞋子傳上市內拖，這是一個新奇的體驗，同時趁著爺爺和媽媽說話的同時，轉著頭到處觀察媽媽以前的家。
    
    
    
      
    
    「櫻，你的房間我稍微整理了一下，其他的我都沒動，不過鷹這幾天就得和新月一起睡了，這應該沒關係吧？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「謝謝爸爸！沒關係鷹也經常和星楊一起睡，他不會介意的，對吧？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「對...」
    
    
    
      
    
    如果媽媽都這麼說了，那麼他就算不願意也得答應了，鷹擠出一個順從的笑容回應媽媽，和星楊一起睡是不得已的，小丫頭總是趁著大半夜他睡的神智不清的跑上床，他根本沒有餘力把妹妹趕回自己的房間去睡覺，更別說一旦被拒絕這個小惡魔的哭聲絕對會吵醒整棟大宅的人，到那時候扛下問題的人絕對是自己不是她！
    
    
    
      
    
    放置行李的時候鷹跟著看到媽媽以前房間的設置，帶著一點少女風格的簡單設置去訴說她在婚前的少女生活，可魯歡呼著愉快的鑽進專屬他的小空間 - 書桌最下方的抽屜，裡頭甚至還有一張和在香港一模一樣的娃娃床。
    
    
    
      
    
    鷹決定不要發表意見，因為那就代表著他對媽媽有意見。
    
    
    
      
    
    接著爺爺領著他來到自己未來幾天睡覺的地方，一想到要和別人共識一處就讓他感到不只一絲的尷尬，尤其還是一個不熟識的表哥，雖然選擇和媽媽一起睡也不是一個好選擇，他很不自在，從五歲過後他就開始獨立了！ 
    
    
    
      
    
    「現在新月使用的是哥哥的房間？」媽媽進入他表哥的房間時隨口問了一句。
    
    
    
      
    
    「是的，而雪花的房間是那間擴建的新房間，放心，我有徵求新月的意見，他同意讓你住進他的房間。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「喔...謝謝爺爺。」
    
    
    
      
    
    鷹虛弱的回應，這是一個簡潔俐落的空間，以淡色的冷色調為主，所家具都擺設整齊，沒有太多擺設，就連床鋪都像沒人躺過似的非常平整，踩在淺灰色的地毯上，入侵別人房間的感覺讓它有點不知所措。
    
    
    
      
    
    「我很少進入哥哥的房間，但我得說新月的看起來更沒有生氣......喔等等，他把它擺出來了！」
    
    
    
      
    
    小可沖向了床頭櫃，那上頭擺著一張相片，而裡頭的人影不是鷹映像中的舅舅和舅母，而他非常確定自己從未見過圖片裡的主角，銀白閃耀的長發，白皙的過份的肌膚，一個白色的天使，水晶似的眼睛眺望遠方，她的美勝過世界上的一切，老實說，他認為這絕對不是人類應該擁有的美麗。
    
    
    
      
    
    「月......」他聽到可魯落寞的念著一個名字，因為這太不像平常的可魯使的他已以為自己聽錯了，然後母親來到他們身邊，彎身跟著注意那張照片。
    
    
    
      
    
    「那是月......可魯，這就是你送的驚喜嗎？你什麼時候拍了這張照片的，我以為月從來不喜歡拍照？」
    
    
    
      
    
    - 月？
    
    
    
      
    
    「只要她沒注意到她就不會反對！就連畫塑像她也不喜歡，好吧我也沒有那個耐心就這麼待著然後什麼都不能做！」可魯的聲音重回平常的活力，得意洋洋的宣布︰「所以我只是把相機放在那裡，直到月就位後再按下快門就成功了！她甚至沒有發現！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我沒想過可以這麼做，你的拍攝技術真好！這個背景是......知世家的花園嗎？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「大概吧，我不記的了？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「新月和雪花很喜歡那張相片，他們甚至制定了時間輪流擁有它，那很好，我從來沒看過這兩個孩子吵架過。」將行李提到衣櫃旁安置，藤隆順便說道。
    
    
    
      
    
    「說到雙胞胎，爸爸，孩子們在哪？我很想見到他們呢？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「觀月神社，他們去幫助於夏日祭典的活動，你們來之前我收到訊息，孩子們說會晚點回來。」接著老人站起身，拍拍大聲宣布︰「好了，讓我們下樓吧，我準備了很多點心等著你們！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「哇蛋糕！」
    
    
    
      
    
    可魯興奮的飛向門口並催促其他人快點行動。
    
    
    
      
    
    「鷹，我們走吧！」
    
    
    
      
    
    他點點頭，跟著媽媽離開房間，不能說外祖父的點心不讓他心動，在家裡他很少有機會吃甜食，而在關上門之前，他又多看了照片一眼，那個天使真的很漂亮，但是她到底是誰？媽媽和可魯認識她嗎？  
    
      
    
    


	3. Chapter 3

 
    
    
    下午的時間過得飛快而美好，直到傍晚時，櫻無意中注意到窗外低垂的落日，才察覺到時間的流逝，現在該開始準備晚餐了，但同時她也注意到雙胞胎還沒有回家。
    
    
    
      
    
    「爸爸，是不是我們是不是該去找他們？孩子說過他們什麼時候回來嗎？」
    
    
    
      
    
    櫻有些焦急，友枝鎮很安全，她認為兩個初中生應該有足夠的能力保護自己的安全，但一想到七年前發生了什麼，她無法不去擔心。  
    
    
      
    「的確是很晚了......」藤隆看著牆上的時鐘，現在已經超過雪花新月約定好回家的時間 - 至少超過一個小時了，雖然一到暑假時期很多孩子總是容易晚歸 - 不管是忘了或是刻意的，但他知道他的孫子孫女從未刻意違背約定，他們就像他們父親的翻版，安靜，乖巧，從不讓人操心，並且雙胞胎似乎很期待他們舅舅的來訪（關於這點他感覺非常奇妙），所以這樣的逾時未歸讓他也不由的起身。
    
    
    
      
    
    「我會打給他們。」他說到，並且尋找著手機，接著才想起手機放在廚房，當他正要轉身時，玄關出現了門被解鎖的噪音，接著有人說話。
    
    
    
      
    
    「我們回來了！」
    
    
    
      
    
    鷹突然感覺一陣緊張，他的表親回來了，所有因為甜食的舒慰和飽足感帶來的倦意完全從他腦海中消失，他看著爺爺步出客廳，聽到他和兩個聲音交談。
    
    
    
      
    
    「歡迎回家，雪花，新月。路上碰到什麼什麼事了嗎？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「抱歉爺爺，我們回來晚了。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我們有額外的事要處理，結果拖延了時間......」
    
    
    
      
    
    「那不是問題，你們平安回來就好，快進來吧，你們的姑姑和表弟正在等你們呢！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「是，我看到了鞋子。」
    
    
    
    「他們都在客廳 - 」
    
    
    
      
    
    爺爺領進來兩個年輕人，相當靠近於鷹的年齡的男孩和女孩，而他不由得挺直身板起立，感覺臉頰發熱並且熱氣衝上腦門，他無法把目光從自己親戚身上移開，他渾身僵硬完全不知道自己是怎麼回事？
    
    
    
      
    
    - ！她很漂亮不，他們都很漂亮！
    
    
    
      
    
    - 像是照片裡的天使！
    
    
    
      
    
    這很奇怪，因為他們並不和完全和照片中的人完全一模一樣，但有某部份告訴他，雙胞胎和那個天使是一樣的 - 大約70％的相似度，一個毫無根據的數據跳了出來，而他完全無法解釋這是什麼意思？
    
    
    
      
    
    「新月，雪花，好久不見！」櫻以極大的熱情歡迎她的姪子和姪女，看著他們的年輕而可愛的臉蛋，她終於可以理解當年園美阿姨為何每次見到自己都這麼開心了，因為那彷彿像是見到自己的親人一部份在孩子身上重現。
    
    
    
      
    
    「我們有幾年不見了吧？新月越來越像爸爸了，雪花也和媽媽一樣漂亮呢！」
    
    
    
      
    
    雙胞胎都有著深灰的發色和蜜糖般的琥珀眼睛，這像是她的哥哥和雪兔的混合，雪花和她的媽媽一樣戴著溫柔憐愛的氣質，新月則繼承了他的爸爸，以同年紀的孩子來說身材相當苗條高大，有著一雙銳利的眼睛。
    
    
    
      
    
    但孩子們的臉上戴著的不是這個年紀該有的冷淡，他們的回應是相當冷清的微笑。
    
    
    
      
    
    「好久不見，櫻姑姑，謝謝誇獎。」
    
    
    
      
    
    雙胞胎穿著常服，並且各自背著一個細長彎曲的大袋子，隨著他們彎腰致敬，新月背後沒有綁好的袋口漏出了一截弓身。
    
    
    
      
    
    「那是弓？你們國中的社團加入了弓道部嗎？真厲害！但是友枝國中什麼時候成立了弓道部？我畢業的時候還沒有呢？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「姑姑以前也是友枝國中的學生？」新月似乎不是非常驚訝︰「友枝國中的弓道部是五年前成立的，我們是今年社團的新生。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「和你們的媽媽一樣，都對弓箭情有獨鍾對吧！」可魯飛向了兩個年輕人，也不管他身上黏上了多少食物殘渣，和對其他人的反應不同，雙胞胎的應更為熱烈。
    
    
    
      
    
    「舅舅，好久不見了！」雪花代表雙胞胎回答，而新月冷淡的臉孔出現了更加生動的笑容。
    
    
    
      
    
    「喔！我來打擾了！所以，我的禮物如何，很棒吧？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「謝謝舅舅，我們從來沒有看過這樣的媽媽，她真的很漂亮。」
    
    
    
      
    
    媽媽？鷹感覺一陣混亂席捲而來，他們在討論誰？和那張照片有關係嗎？
    
    
    
      
    
    「你們高興就好，老實說我都差點忘了還留下這些東西，我會繼續找找看還有沒有其他的照片再送給你們！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「這就已經非常好了，謝謝舅舅你這麼費心。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「這不算什麼！對了，你們一直背著這玩意不重嗎？」
    
    
    
      
    
    可魯看著雙胞胎背負的長弓，弓身的長度驚人，已經遠遠超出他們的身高了。
    
    
    
      
    
    新月聳著肩說道︰「這不重，而且我們已經習慣了。」
    
    
    
      
    
    看著他輕鬆的模樣和動作，似乎不是騙人的，但是鷹從被包裹起來的長弓上頭感受到力量，並且感覺很新，似乎不久前不久前才被使用過，他認為這些長弓也許就和自己的劍一樣，都是魔法道具？
    
    
    
      
    
    「好了，爺爺知道你們很高興見到舅舅和姑姑，不過還是快去把東西放好吧，」藤隆催促雙胞胎行動起來︰「我們要開始準備晚餐了。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「好的。」雪花順從的回答︰「那麼我們等會兒見，櫻姑姑，可魯舅舅。走吧，新月！」
    
    
    
      
    
    新月點頭鞠躬，跟著他的雙胞胎一起離開。
    
    
    
      
    
    看著他們轉身離去，鷹不知為何感覺有些悵然若失，他感覺雪花的長發在身後飄動的弧度，非常吸引人，接著就像他的想法被看透了一樣，他的表姐轉過頭，並且對他說話。
    
    
    
      
    
    「待會見，鷹。」
    
    
    
      
    
    天啊，他感覺全世界都像是在漂浮，他的胃正在翻騰，臉頰滾燙發熱，耳朵徹底的燃燒起來，這是怎麼回事！
    
    
    
      
    
    鷹帶著漂浮的步伐回到座位上，以全身心的幸福陷入軟墊之山中，然後迎來可魯一臉融合憐憫和嘲諷的嘴臉。
    
    
    
      
    
    「喔小子，你迷上了她了對吧？真是可憐。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「什麼？」他迷迷糊糊的回應，不曉的他在說什麼？
    
    
    
      
    
    「你迷戀雪花，你就像你爸爸一樣可憐無措，不過沒關係這次你有我的憐憫，你們都因為一個月亮而神魂顛倒！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我真的聽不懂你在說什麼？......所以什麼？......爸爸也發生過同樣的情況？」
    
    
    
      
    
    可魯的表情愈發的欠揍了。
    
    
    
      
    
    「天吶你陷入的可不清，我說這是力量的吸引力造成的結果這樣你能了解嗎？喔不看你的臉我就知道你不能，糟糕我快要笑死了！父子倆居然都栽在同一個危機裡，哈哈哈哈哈哈！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「閉嘴！」鷹朝著絨毛玩偶甩去一個抱枕，並且慶幸媽媽和外祖父已經站在廚房裡沒有看到這個失禮的舉動，不過抱枕被輕易的躲開，可魯在空中轉了一圈又回到他的面前。
    
    
    
      
    
    「不，小子，我要狠狠的嘲笑你直到永遠！你們李家永遠都被月亮的魔力吸引，當年雪兔也在李家引起了很大的風波，導致你的舅舅大發脾氣發誓再也不去香港，如果不是你媽媽的阻止，當時桃矢可是氣瘋到決定馬上跳上最近的航班飛回日本然後毀掉一場提親！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「哇......發生了什麼事？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「有人，喔是挺多人的，四五個年輕人完全不顧她已經結婚的事實當眾向你的舅媽求婚，甚至還提出了紳士決鬥這麼老派的作法！至於是誰差點掉了腦袋幹出這種蠢事，你可以去問你的阿姨，我保證她們手上絕對有完整的打群架的紀錄！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「舅媽這麼搶手？等等不是說好用紳士決鬥來決定為什麼又變成打架了？！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「誰知道？」
    
    
    
      
    
    鷹決定之後一定要向阿姨們討到這段影片，但可魯通常會把事情過度宣染，想到某個曾經年輕的長輩頭昏腦脹的幹出蠢事，這個十歲的孩子還是點難以理解。
    
    
    
      
    
    「你不是騙我吧？雖然舅媽真的很漂亮，我看過她的照片，她看起來很溫柔，跟媽媽還有點像？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我沒有誇大！」可魯攤開小手臂表示他沒有加油添醋︰「但是光一個月亮就足以造成李家天大的混亂，我敢保證庫洛絕對會喜歡看見這個鬧劇！哼哼哼他肯定是知道月會對他娘家的人造成什麼影響所以才從來不帶我們去香港！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「好吧，如果有人在自己面前向自己的喜歡的人求婚我不難想像舅舅會有多生氣......」鷹繞口令般的發表了自己的觀點，過了一會才注意到可魯提到了誰，庫洛難道是那個庫洛里多 - ？
    
    
    
      
    
    「這就是我的意思，你們一家都躲不過這種影響！所以我只是想安慰你小傢伙，這一點都不可恥，因為你甚至沒有一個心儀對象來解除你可憐的單相思！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我不需要！」
    
    
    
      
    
    這次羞憤的抱枕之山終於爆發了，並且成功的將半空中大肆嘲笑的布偶擊落。
    


	4. Chapter 4


      
      
    十歲的男孩發現自己睡意全無，不，他沒有認床的習慣，即使他現在躺的是日式地舖蓋著夏季涼被，這是個新鮮的體驗，人們總是說外國的月亮更圓，他在今日終於體驗到了媽媽的出身地的傳統，說不激動不興奮是騙人的，而且更棒是他可以擺脫星楊的糾纏，這只會讓他感覺更良好！
    
    
    
      
    
    當然他睡不著的原因依然不是精神亢奮。
    
    
    
      
    
    好吧，有一半是實話，他確實激動，但最大的原因不是亢奮，而是尷尬。  
    
      
    
    他發現他無法從他的表哥的臉上移開視線。
    
    
    
      
    
    為什麼他會盯著自己表哥的睡臉看？為什麼？他想知道這是不是因為可魯所指的力量吸引力造成的？不知道，現在他只覺得他的表哥相貌也很漂亮。
    
    
    
      
    
    並且因為認知到這個事實感覺胃有些糾纏在一起，心情可謂非常的複雜，而糾結的胃讓他睡不著，那感覺就像被練武的樁杵一棍子往肚子死裡揍，魏爺即使上了年紀也完全沒有在客氣的！
    
    
    
      
    
    為了分心，他把視線轉向窗外，今晚的月光明亮，即使不是滿月，他還是充分感受到柔軟的光線帶來的寧靜。
    
    
    
      
    
    但他仍然睡不著。
    
    
    
      
    
    所以他注意到一起弔詭的事件。
    
    
    
      
    
    他的表哥，躺在床上剛好被月光曝曬，頭髮不只變色並且還發光，字面上讓全身發光的那種意思，不是太亮有點像是螢火蟲那樣的亮度，總而言之他的表哥就是在發光，甚至就連他的眼睛也在發光。
    
    
    
      
    
    他正看著自己，就像夜晚的野獸盯著獵物那樣看著自己。
    
    
    
      
    
    「小朋友，晚上不睡覺幹麻？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「你太亮了害我睡不著。」
    
    
    
      
    
    李鷹為自己機智的反應按贊，成功的掩飾了自己的不知所措和即將全面爆發的驚悚。
    
    
    
      
    
    「喔，這個啊？」新月睡眼心松並且習以為常的揮揮手︰「很正常的不用太在意。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「我不得不在意，你的眼睛就像黑暗中一千瓦的燈泡一樣發光發熱，所以我很在意！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「你是李家來的吧？這種小事用不著大驚小怪，我只是消耗了太多力量所以趁著機會曬曬月光補充能源。」
    
    
    
      
    
    李鷹敢保證從來沒有這麼低效率的補充方式（月亮的潮汐變化太喜怒無常了），而且他也敢說自詡活在世上已有十個年頭的李家好男兒，對各種怪事就算不是見識多廣也是略懂略懂，但是從沒看過有人用曝曬的方式補充力量甚至還會全身發光的？不是人的東西才這麼做。
    
    
    
      
    
    ......等等，他好像要突破什麼盲點了？
    
    
    
      
    
    不管，反正這麼一鬧李鷹正式宣告自己再也無法入睡了。
    
    
    
      
    
    「......這和你們晚回家有關係嗎？」  
    
      
    
    他的表哥躺在床上，死魚般的眼神飄向床頭櫃的手機，最後以讓十歲少年幻想破滅的方式移動取得不斷彈出無聲訊息的手機。螢幕的藍光打在那張漂亮的臉上，造成的結果是證實再好看的人都不能任性，鷹親身體驗了一次驚悚電影裡的場景。
    
    
    
      
    
    「呃......不方便說就算了。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「沒什麼不好說的，只是回家路上被臟東西纏上了只能出手解決而已。」
    
    
    
      
    
    新月對著螢幕，雙手在手機上飛速的敲打。
    
    
    
      
    
    「唉臟東西難到是指...？」李鷹的眼神飄向收放長弓的櫃子。
    
    
    
      
    
    「對就是那種東西，我們很容易招來注意，今天只是千奇百怪異聞的其中一種。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「是因為月屬性的魔法嗎？那個...新月表哥你的魔法也是月亮屬性吧？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「小朋友不用太拘謹，你可以直接叫我名字。」新月的視線仍然沒有從手機上移開，閃爍的光源表示另一端的聊天對象不斷傳訊息給他︰「我和雪花都是，但我認為最大原因是因為我們的媽媽。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「唉舅媽？可是我記得舅媽她不是......？」他的記憶飄入回憶當中，但是每個知道舅媽的人都表示她是個普通人，一個普通有著異次元食量的美女。
    
    
    
      
    
    不過新月沒有回答表弟的意願，他打了哈欠，就在鷹以為國中生就要睡回去的時候，他拉開被子離開了被窩的擁抱，把自己穿戴整齊接著從衣櫃裡抽出早就準備好的運動鞋，接著打開安置運動器材的櫃子，從中取出另一把完全不一樣的弓。
    
    
    
      
    
    像一對拱起的雙翼的銀弓，而這把弓比起之前的長弓擁有更濃重的魔法氣息。
    
    
    
      
    
    接著他的表哥拎著鞋子和銀弓步向了房門。
    
    
    
      
    
    「唉？等等你要去哪裡？」鷹慌亂的追問，這就是所謂的魔法少年的夜遊大冒險嗎？沒想到來日本的第一天就見識到了！
    
    
    
      
    
    「如果這是有關驅魔的也許我 - 」
    
    
    
      
    
    「小朋友去睡覺。」
    
    
    
      
    
    新月一句話打消鷹腦袋裡打算跟上的念頭。
    
    
    
      
    
    雖然腦袋中充滿來者是客不能失禮的告誡，但鷹仍只不住嘴的抱怨︰「你明明沒有比我大多少......而且外公不會發現嗎大人發現了怎麼辦？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「你從來沒有夜遊過對吧，我不想帶新手闖關。」新月使用了肯定句而非疑問句點出表弟的焦慮︰「就算爺爺知道了他也沒有阻止過我們，說實話爺爺要是真想阻止我們九歲那年第一次偷跑時就該被擋下來了。」  
    
      
    
    這該讓他怎麼吐槽？他的吐槽到底是該對準隨心放任的成人還是太過為所欲為的年輕人？
    
    
    
      
    
    「你們可真大膽......等等你剛才說的是“我們”......？」  
    
      
    
    房門傳出了輕微點擊聲，像是有人用指尖輕輕扣響門板的聲音。
    
    
    
      
    
    新月隨即打開了門，露出一個同樣全副武裝的雪天使。
    
    
    
      
    
    「你準備好了嗎......哎呀鷹還沒睡？」
    
    
    
      
    
    十歲的男孩結結巴巴的不知道該說什麼回才好，而且老天他還穿著睡衣滿頭亂發，用這副糟糕透頂的顏面面對雪天使簡直丟人至極！
    
    
    
      
    
    「是是是您您您您好晚晚晚彎昂安...！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「晚安呦。不好意思吵醒你了鷹，我們要出去一會，你繼續睡吧不要被我們影響了。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「啊啊啊阿窩喔喔喔不會介意！」
    
    
    
      
    
    「那就好，啊對了你可以幫我個忙嗎？幫我們對今晚的事保持沉默好嗎？」
    
    
    
      
    
    「可可可以...謀，毋問鐵！」
    
    
    
      
    
    李鷹感覺想死，他居然跳出了日語粵語都不是的音節去回覆雪天使！
    
    
    
      
    
    不過雪花似乎覺得這很有趣，她擺出小波浪道別這個表弟。
    
    
    
      
    
    「謝謝你鷹，好好休息祝你個好夢，晚安。」
    
    
    
      
    
    「十歲小朋友就是小朋友，這個時間點就該乖乖睡覺，掰！」
    
    
    
      
    
    門板被戴上了，連輕微的扣響聲都沒有，顯然這對雙胞胎早以深得夜間外出的各種規矩和手法。
    
    
    
      
    
    鷹頹然的倒回床鋪，現在周圍安靜下來，讓他感覺剛才的一切像夢一樣毫無真實感。
    
    
    
      
    
    他居然和映像中冷漠的表哥（被單方面）嘴炮起來，還接受了雪天使的請托，嗯好，他不會說的。
    
    
    
      
    
    但是下一秒他感覺不對勁起來，如果外公已經察覺很久了，他不知道媽媽有沒有發覺，但如果哪天他們主動對自己提出這件事，這到底算不算告密？
    


	5. Chapter 5

早上就如他自行預料的一樣睡眠不足，雖然媽媽說過放假睡晚一點也沒關係，但是十歲的李家好男兒仍然為錯過晨練的時間而懊悔不已，他對不起魏爺的教誨。

「小笨蛋，醒醒，你的頭要掉進碗裡了！」

可魯戳著男孩的臉頰試圖把他叫醒，但是他最終還是將鼻子戳進了冰牛奶麥片裡才驚醒。

而絨毛玩具完全沒有掩飾臉上姍笑的表情。

「喔你該不會興奮的一整晚都沒睡吧？月亮的吸引力果然很可怕！真不愧是這對姐弟啊〜」

鷹沒有辦法反駁，他連自己什麼時候睡著都沒有映像了，只記得最後看到外頭的夜空顏色正逐漸轉亮，床頭的白色天使仍然沒有說話。

「我不想跟你說話......」鬱悶的抓過紙巾擦鼻子，他決定不和可魯說話了。

「沒事沒事，你真該看看當年那些年輕人是什麼得性，像個神經病一樣的徹夜守在外頭準備獻花，但是他們完全不知道桃矢和雪兔早就換房間了！」

「你這麼說一點安慰效果都沒有！」鷹才不想知道家裡哪些長輩年輕時幹過蠢事！

「這你就錯了小子，我完全沒有安慰你的打算，我只是想讓你了解這是一定會發生得事！」

「你只是想看我出糗吧？！」

「沒錯！」

如果不是櫻剛好探進廚房詢問狀況，她今天就會再減少一個守護者。

「別在意別在意，就像我說得你們完全無法抗拒月亮的吸引，這次我指的是你父母，他們當年還為了同一個人爭鋒吃醋過！」

可魯揮著手要他放寬心（或者規避隨之而來的謀殺），但是他爆出來的往事秘辛根本無法讓人忽視！

「雖然我還是得說三更半夜睡不著也太誇張了，尤其兩個小鬼都不在。」

「唉呃我這個......等等你知道？」

這次豆子點大的眼睛裡頭充滿了濃厚的鄙視。

「為什麼我會不知道？我當然知道！連櫻都知道雙胞胎跑出去了，她沒有的阻止原因是因為她沒有立場這麼作！」

「嗯......確實沒有。」的確沒有，十歲就開始夜出晚歸的人真的沒有立場指責下一代，鷹愧疚這次無法替母親辯解，但他還是可以指出一個事實。

「不過就我所知你就是那個罪魁禍首。」

「所以我一點也不生氣。」可魯雲淡風輕的態度顯示他說的是真話︰「只是有點可惜，卡片們都對雙胞胎很好奇，大家都很想見到他們！」

「哈？櫻卡？為什麼卡片精靈們想見到他們？」

李家大宅有著相當寬敞和適當的讓精靈出來進行放飛自我的環境，鷹時常看到某張卡片在母親沒有注意的情況下跑出來玩，自己玩，找人玩還有找他玩，偶爾還會結伴到處遊行非常熱鬧，不過自從星楊學會走路後，現在只要她一出現方圓百里內都不會出現小精靈和小動物款的卡片，天曉得一個五歲小女孩的殺傷力這麼驚人？

\- 據說武術老師稱讚星楊將來是個武術奇才，他希望這不是真的。

結束題外話，現在回到他的雙胞胎表親身上，為什麼櫻卡想和他就沒碰過幾面的親戚見面？難到那次外祖父難得拜訪香港的日子裡，他的表姐表哥和精靈們有過某種深刻的接觸？

「不管怎麼說都是一家人，所有人肯定都對她的孩子非常好奇！」

「誰？」鷹仍然一頭霧水，對可魯的話一點概念都沒有。

「可惜雙胞胎有自己的業務要處理，那些被吸引過來的東西可真麻煩啊，有些要求還不能拒絕就更麻煩了。」

「又誰？......呃所以你是指？」

「話說回來就算身份高了點這些傢伙也沒一個是好東西，不過既然是委託應該會比那些臟東西安全一點吧？雙胞胎要應付的東西遠比以前他們爸爸面對的要更危險，好擔心啊~~~~~」

「所以說又是誰啊？......唉難道你是說舅舅？」

「大概就是這麼回事，不過沒關係，只要有我最強守護者可魯貝洛斯在場，這些有臟東西就休想碰我的姪子姪女一根寒毛！今晚我們一定要舉辦派對！」

絨毛玩具爆發出了熊熊燃燒的魂之火焰，鷹正在考慮要不要將碗中的牛奶潑灑過去，這前後完全沒有邏輯啊煩！

 


End file.
